User talk:The Fizzbuzzler
Welcome! Congratulations on starting RuneScape Lores Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Dopp Syspops Hi, I'm one of the sysops.Krayfish 21:37, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :same. TNU 21:38, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I dunno, Bat said my name. Just in case AWildMudkip 21:40, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, Fixing up my edit. Bat824. 21:45, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :Did you mean for me to edit in this section? You said my name :PAWildMudkip 21:47, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :I personally didn't mean to, I was just talking about what A Sys Op's responsbilities were. :P But, if Cook makes you one, then that's great! Bat824 21:48, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :Oh. Okay, then! AWildMudkip 21:50, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Help Please I'm sorry for not knowing this, but how do you create a template? =( AWildMudkip 22:17, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hey, I've created this account, just notifying you :) Freolin 08:08, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Question I just created the page Legend of the Brothers and I was wondering if I should keep the layout or remove the Page * Titles. What do you think? Template + More I just put in a template that needs to be added to other pages and completed, to let you know. Also, is there any way to remove the auto-doublespace on here? I don't suppose there'd also be a way to set 'Source mode' to default and make the 'recent activity' tab go straight to recent changes? - TNU :Thanks. Also, we need a message to display whenever we get new talk messages. TNU ::Figured out one part. Going to preferences and unclicking Rich Text thingy will remove the fancy editing screen. Source <3. Tahu Nuva Unleashed Book Pages Hi! It seems that you have already made progress on putting up some book transcripts. Is there anything special that I should do when I start with some of my own, format-wise? NebulaOrange 20:31, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Source:Freolin I noticed you made a new page for the Xenia dialogue I posted and I wanted to ask you how to add your cool little Varrock Census thing to other pages, as I've added more "Source:" pages. Freolin 07:34, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I noticed you renamed the three books I added to include 'Source:' at the beginning. While I understand why this makes sense, isn't there another way to include this? The 'Books' categorie is extremely unclear now because everything starts with the S, while otherwise all books would be neatly ordered by first character. Xaror By that you mean editing out the 'Source:' one by one by hand? If so, I could help out on that. Or is there some Wiki magic that can make them all disappear at once? 'Edits' Hey, I noticed you edited some of my articles today (if not all). I tried to find out what you changed, but couldn't spot what you changed exactly. If I did the same thing wrong on several (or all) of my articles, please tell me what and I won't make the same mistake again. I intend to write a lot more articles and it'd a waste of time for you if you have to edit every article I write. Sir Xaror 21:32, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Ah thanks, I usually only use Visual mode, hence why I don't see it taking up so much space, but I'll see if I can minimize it in future articles. Sir Xaror 22:05, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Templates I like the new bit of coding you did on the template, I copied it for the Daemonheim Books one, there's just a slight issue though. It counts books starting with 'The' as starting with T, instead of what comes after the 'the'. The other thing, when you're on the book's page, the book won't appear in the template. Do you think that it could be fixed? Tahu Nuva Unleashed Linking the Quest Videos Would you say this is an appropriate format for linking the videos of the quests? Check Ritual of the Mahjarrat under the External Links section.Krayfish 18:03, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Sigs Is there any way to have signatures for RS wiki and here? I tried doing the same as I did there here but it seems preferences are saved across wikia so I wasn;t sure how it worked. — Edmyg (talk) 13:47, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Source namespace Hey Cook. I was just wondering why the source namespace was created. It makes sense when it's the only name for a book/text/tome/etc. but when we come to books which have alternate names, it seems a little indirect when searching for them. 23:12, March 18, 2012 (UTC)